


The Big Top

by nightrider67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Human, Circus, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Family, Implied/Referenced Cheating, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Lucifer Feels, Mary Winchester is Adam Milligan's Parent, Sam Winchester is Not a Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider67/pseuds/nightrider67
Summary: Circus AU One night after Mary and John fight she goes to Lucifer for confert. After that one night they act like nothing happen. Mary finds out she is going to have another child. One day when Lucifer was getting back finding new talents for the circus the baby is born. It has horns and a tail and is not Johns
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another new story?I know I know I should finish my others but my inspiration hit hard for this one same deal with most probs will take a long time for the next chapter cuz school blah blah blah

Lucifer let a small smile grace his face as he stepped out of the car. He took a second to gaze upon the red and white tents. He had been out for a couple of weeks looking for new talents and he had been able to find two for a good price. There was also supposed to be a new baby in the camp. Mary had some relationship problems with her husband a few months ago which allowed the two of them to become close. The Singers weren’t headliners but they were willing to work for almost nothing and they needed a seamstress. He was giving them a tour of the camp as everyone else was out doing a show. “So this will be your guy’s tent if you would like I think we have an extra trailer sitting around,” he left the two new arrivals at there tent. He was going to try and find John who was supposed to be in charge while his family and himself were looking for talent. Lucifer was the first one back. He could see a stream of people coming out of the big tent which wasn’t unusual but he could hear a voice above the rest. “Come one! Come all! See the devil’s child!” it was coming from one of the smaller tents. Lucifer could feel his blood pressure rising but was trying not to judge before he saw. At the front of the tent, he saw John Winchester. Although he was put in charge Lucifer would have much preferred Azazel as he was better at looking at the bigger picture. He walked up and slipped into the tent. Then he was frozen in horror. There was a small baby in a cage. The baby had small red horns and a red spaded tail. He couldn’t move by then he saw a rock fly towards the kid. That made him snap out of it. He pushed people away “Get out of here! All of you!” He screamed at the people in the tent. The people quickly ran out. Once it was empty Lucifer stormed out. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing John!” He screamed spit flying into the other man’s face. “Sorry, do you not like your demon child being looked at because I don’t like that you fucked my wife!” Lucifer’s face went red “That boy is a child! How would you like it if I threw Dean in there!”  
“Don’t you dare compare my boy to that demon!”

Lucifer was dabbing the blood off the baby’s face when Mary walked up to him. He ignored her and continued to bandage the baby. “Lucifer, I didn’t want this to happen,” He smoothed the Bandage on the baby’s forehead. “How do you know he’s mine?” Lucifer asked. “Right after I realized I was pregnant, I did you know with John, we hadn’t for months before then,” Lucifer let out a sigh. “Does he have a name?” he asked. “No,” Mary replied meekly. Lucifer walked away without another word. 

There were a couple of main families in the circus. The Singers which had Bobby who was a strongman, Karen who was the seamstress, and there two adopted kids Pamala who was training to be a fortune teller, and Garth who was trying to concise his parents to become a clown, then there were the Harvelles Ellen, Bill and Jo who worked on the Trapeze, the Winchesters a family of tightrope walkers, and the Novaks who had Chuck who ran the circus and was the ringmaster, Micheal who handled the finances, Lucifer who did acrobatics, Raphael who was abroad, Gabriel who was the animal tamer, and Castiel who was training with the Winchesters to become a tightrope walker. There was also Pastor Jim who, while not apart of the circus felt like family to everyone, did services for everyone every Sunday. While the cheating and birth of the ‘demon boy’ had caused a lot of fighting. They were finally back to what they called normal.

Gabriel was watching a couple of the kids playing in the field, making sure they did wander too far away while feeding his monkey. “Gabriel, have you seen Sam?” Gabriel turned around to see his brother. “Yeah, he’s out in the field with the other kids,” Gabriel gestured. “Who all is out there?” Lucifer asked. “I think Garth, Pam, Jo, and Adam,” Lucifer glared at Gabriel. “What did I say?” before Lucifer could start to lecture Gabriel he interrupted.“Yeah Yeah I know you don’t want Sam hanging out with the Winchesters but he is gonna find out one day,” Lucifer let out a little huff and started to walk towards the kids. Sam was sitting watching with a small book with fat pages looking up every once in a while. When he Saw Lucifer he gave a big grin and ran over. Lucifer scoped him up. “Daddy!” Sam exclaimed hugging Lucifer with all five of his appendages. “Where are we going?” Sam asked. Lucifer gave the boy a small smile. “Auntie Karen just wants to make sure your costume will fit,” they made the rest of the journey in silence. Sam wasn’t like the other kids and it wasn’t just the tail and horns. He was quiet, calm, and he didn’t care what the other children thought about him. They went into the small trailer that housed the Singer family. “Hey, Karen,” Lucifer greeted. The woman was neck-deep in a chest of clothes. “Ah if it is isn’t the devil himself and little Sammy,” The women gave them a large smile. She then started to dig through another chest to bring out a small fancy suit complete with a top hat.

Lucifer was nervous. Although earlier he had been ecstatic for Sammy’s first show he was now scared. What if the crowd thought he was a monster and attacked? What if John did something? What if Sammy got hurt? A small tug on his sleeve took his attention. His eyes were big and wet. “What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked scooping Sam up. Sam just pointed out towards the field and nuzzled his head into Lucifer’s chest. It took him a second but then he saw the blond woman. It was weird after the first time Lucifer had held the boy he refused to let John or Mary go near him without bursting out in tears. So it was Lucifer’s responsibility. Once the Harvelles had come it was like a blessing for him. Ellen had a baby herself and was much better at taking care of them. As much as Lucifer didn’t like Mary he knew Sam would have to get used to her presence. “Come on Sam, she’s not a bad person,” it hurt Lucifer to say that. He then started to walk towards her.


	2. Gauze and Hand Sanitizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well I got super sick so i was able to write this instead of going to school lol

The fire burned bright around him. The stinging flames licking his body. The chains trying him to the tree were heating up around him. The crackling of the fair wasn’t loud enough to drown out what the people were screaming him “Monster! Freak! The devil!” his tears were boiling only increasing to the burning around him. His eyes were itchy and his mouth was dry. He could feel it in his heart this was the end for him.

Mary was watching the kids playing in the field. She thought she had heard crying earlier but when she checked there was nothing. She was just going back to her book about the boy and his two hunting dogs when she heard rustling from behind her. She took a glance behind her and jumped out of her chair. “Lucifer,” she was surprised as the man had seemed to avoid her after Sam was born. “Mary, I must go, take care of Sam for me,” the boy was doing his best to cling onto the man but after much struggling, he got him into her arms. Mary could really see any part of herself in the struggling boy. All of her children had a natural calm when in her arms but not him. She had done nothing to the boy. It was all John but she would never speak of what would happen right after the child was born. 

The kid continued to cry until Ellen came over and took him. “What happened?” she asked. “I don’t know Lucifer just dumped him on me,” Ellen just gave her a disapproving look. “He is doing his best, you know he didn’t expect to have a child in his life,” they were watching their words as little ones were running around. Ellen continued to rock the small boy until he fell asleep.“Sam’s scared of you, you know,” Mary looked at Ellen with wide eyes. “Don’t act so shocked I was there when the boy was born, I saw what you let John do to him,”  
“I didn’t do anything to him,” Mary tried to defend herself.  
“Doing nothing is just as bad as doing it yourself, this little guy has a big show tonight better get him to Karen,” Ellen walked away leaving Mary alone.

“Welcome one and all to the Novak Circus! Tonight you will not just be amazed by the talent we have stored in this tent but we will tell you the story of a lifetime,” the spotlight faded on Chuck as he finished talking. Lucifer walked out in a black suit with a red tie and tilted crown. He was pacing around the tent. A small streak ran across the stage and jumped on him. “Daddy! Daddy!” a large smile graced his face. “Ah my boy you know I love your endless energy but you cannot let anyone else see you if Micheal or hell forbid my father found out about you it would start a war,” the performance continued with the small Sam running from act to act with a frantic Lucifer running after him. By the end of it, the audience fell in love with the charming little boy.

Lucifer was looking around the big top for Sam when he heard footsteps approach him. “Lucifer, we need to talk,” he did not look up at the one talking. “I know our relationship isn’t the best but you trust me with Sam,” Mary tried to get the man to look at her. “I want to tell Sam the truth,” that grabbed the man's attention. Lucifer’s eyes bugged out of his head “are you fucking crazy?” he whispered yelled. “I want him to know,”  
“Fuck you, Mary,” she scoffed.  
“No, Fuck you. Not like that, I need Sam to trust you to keep attention off of us but he is scared shitless of you, I have been raising Sam since you wouldn’t! He already can tell he is different from the others. Do we tell him ‘oh by the way you're a bastard’ I don’t think so Mary! You have two kids and you are teaching Cas, you will not try to take away my Boy!”  
“Lucifer,” Mary said quietly.  
“No, you don’t know him because you're not his mother,” he then walked out of the tent.

“Uncle Mike!” Sam squealed in delight as he saw him walking around the tents. Mostly Micheal would stay in his own tent doing work. Although it took him a while to warm up to Sam he now loved his nephew. “Did you see me?” the boy asked. “Of course I did, you were great,” he picked the boy up. “Where is your Dad?” the small boy giggled and pushed his head into his uncle's shoulder. Eventually, a flustered looking Lucifer spotted him. Usually, Lucifer didn’t mind if the boy wandered off but it was a large crowd tonight, or at least that what he assumed was stressing his brother out “Micheal, we shall be retiring for the night, I need a family meeting in the morning,” 

Lucifer was just finished helping Sam brush his teeth when he heard his tent flap open. He walked over to greet his guest but when he saw who it was a frown crossed his face. “Sam go grab some breakfast,” the little boy sensing the tension ran out of the tent only let out a small whimper when he passed the guest. “What do you want John?” he asked. “My wife doesn’t know what’s good for my family we don’t need a demon in our family,”  
“I’m not telling Sam that the adulteress is his mother,” John looked like he was about to explode but then just left the tent.

Dean was staring at the freak across the room. “I don’t get why he hasn’t been sold to a freakshow yet,” Dean looked at the reaction of the other kids at the table. While Garth was looking anywhere but at Dean. Pamala looked at him like he was dirt “Dean Winchester what is wrong with you,” she picked up her plate, gestured at Garth and they left the ‘children’s’ table. Dean looked at who was left Jo, Castiel, and Adam. “Dean I am not sure where you are planning to go with this but I believe Sam has a kind soul,” Castiel left the table. Dean looked at the rest “well apparently he killed his mother when he was born, he used his horns and sliced through her stomach,” the others gasped at this. “I heard that the old pastor, the one before Jim, stabbed him but it didn’t die,” the others looked at each other. 

Castiel wasn’t a bad person or that's what he thought but after listening to what he considered a friend he wondered if he was a bad guy now. He had never outright done anything to Sam but he never socialized with him. Well, that will change today he thought to himself as he saw the boy sitting alone. “Hello, Samael,” the boy looked up from his chicken and carrots. “It’s Sam,”  
“My bad I will not make that mistake again Sam,” Sam went back to looking at his food. It took Castiel a second to realize that he wasn’t looking at his food but a book. “What are you reading?” he asked, trying to get out of the awkwardness. “It is called the Philosopher's Stone,” Finally something for Castiel to cling onto. “Oh, I quite like that one,” Sam looked up and blinked. “You’ve read it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yall much for reading  
> plz review it really helps bring the next chapter  
> I still don't have a beta reader  
> love yall <3


	3. The New Talent

A cloth was shoved into his mouth and rope bound his body. Rough hands were pulling him out of his tent silently. The cloth was dirty and it made him want to puke. The hands continued to take him away from his home. Mom’s eyes were wide but she was just staring at me. My wings try to stretch but the rope is too tight. I am taken farther away from what I know. I am thrown against the ground and before I can even try to get up, hands are pushing me down the rope is ripped away along with my shirt leaving my chest and back bare. They grabbed my wings and pushed them to the side. Something sharp slid into the base of them and everything went black. 

The year was over which meant they needed to come up with a new show. Last year it was Chuck but he had passed it down to his boys now. So all they needed was a story. “How the hell did Dad do this every year?!” Lucifer asked. “Calm down brother it will come to us,” Micheal tried to soothe. “Yeah, maybe if Raphael would help,” Raphael looked up from the newspaper he was reading. “I don’t care I’m out of this dump in a year, it was unfortunate that I had to come back to this clown show,”  
“That’s it we can tell the bible,”  
“Lucifer I don’t believe you are that stupid, there is no way we could perform the whole bible. I mean really-”  
“Of course not brother, just the story of the brother who fell to hell, the dead beat dad and the brother who still believes in him,”  
“Lucifer, I will not hear you sully the bible while you may have renounced your faith along time ago I have not, Gabriel your creative surely you've come up with something,”  
“Fine if you don't want my ideas I'll go, we got two new talents so keep them in mind while choosing,” Lucifer called over his back while leaving.

Sam sat staring at the women. Castiel had tried to snap him out of it but with no success. The woman noticed and was looking straight back at him. The staring contest only ended when Lucifer came and picked Sam up. “What’s up with that look Sammy?” he looked to see where Sam was looking “oh.” He walked over to her still holding Sam. “So you're the new talent, Lillith?” She gave him a large smile, teeth shining like pearls. “Not just me, I got my own little rugrat to,” 

Sam was rereading Harry Potter when a girl with long black hair walked up to Sam. “Hey, I’m Ruby,” Sam didn’t like her. She had the same bad vibes as the blond women. “Sam,” Sam didn’t shake her hand or do anything else to welcome her. He just went back to reading. “So what do you do here?” she asked. Sam thought about looking up but didn’t. “Stuff,” was his short reply. She let out a small huff. “What are you reading?” she asked. Instead of replying he just held the book up so she could read the title. “What’s wrong with you?” she asked. “I don’t like you, you have bad vibes,” was his curt reply. The girl left in a huff and Sam let out a small chuckle. 

It was after the show and Lucifer was helping Sam remove his makeup. They had just finished when a woman dressed in a beautiful grey dress walked up. Her brown hair was stylish and her shoes matched her dress. “Hello, I’m Eve, I run Eve queen of the monsters freakshow,” Lucifer picked Sam up and squeezed him. She had a very fake looking smile plastered on her face. “Well there are no freaks here so you can run along now, besides everyone here has too much talent to join a freak show,” the woman made a sour face. “Well the little devil in your arms says different, I can offer six million dollars, and he will have a home for people like him,” Lucifer was turning red but before any profanity could fly out of the man’s mouth Sam started to talk “no I’m not going, not for all the money in the world,” 

Dean was in the large tent practicing his act on the tightrope. “Hi,” usually the voice out of nowhere would make someone jump out of their skin but if Dean had he would have fallen. “What do you want newbie?” he asked. “Look I heard you had a plan to get rid of the devil and I want to help, just so you know last night the owner of a freakshow offered six million dollars for him,” Dean looked down. “Yeah, I’m not interested in selling the freak, I’m getting rid of him permanently,”   
“Well, offer still stands I will help,” she said over her shoulder as she left.

“Come on Sam talk to me,” Ruby had bugged Sam for the past couple of days. Sam did his best to ignore her and read or practice. This time he was hanging out with Castiel when she came over. Castiel looked at her. “Leave us you demon,” her face scrunched up for a second. “Well if I’m a demon why don’t you be my angel,” Castiel's eyebrows came together “I am going to deny you flirtation. it would be inappropriate as I am older than you by several years, I see why Sam does not like you,” Castiel turned his back to Ruby.“you guys are assholes! you know that!” she yelled at them. They ignored her. “You guys are freaks! You know I heard your dad say he thought about selling you for ten million but didn’t because freaks pull in money and and he said he hates you and you ruined his life!” she was laughing at the end. Castiel's jaw had dropped. Sam walked towards her “I have never met someone as dumb as you, first thing I tell you is I don’t like you. Then I ignore you. Then you believe the best thing to do to become friends with me is to insult me and say all these horrible things about my father, you are the dumbest person I have ever seen or heard of. If you bug Castiel or me again I will hurt you,” she ran away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to ZombieQueenCake for reviewing I had half of the chapter done but didn't have any motivation to finish it till she commented

Bobby was leaning against a tree looking at the circus. He had been with this circus for a little bit less than a decade and it had only been drama or at least that's what it felt like. As he saw Ruby running with tears in her eyes he could tell it was going to start up again. He could tell as soon as Lilith and Ruby had entered they were going to be trouble. Usually, the new people didn’t last long. They asked the wrong question or they couldn’t keep up with the rest of them and those people. You could just feel they were bad news. Bobby’s thoughts were interrupted when Pamala came up to him. “Dad, we need to tell you about something,” Bobby could barely see the small boy behind her. “Okay, let's go to the trailer,” Bobby started to walk towards the trailer that proclaimed that the ‘strong man’ lived there. Once they entered Bobby sat at the small table and looked at his adopted kids. “Okay, it was a couple of weeks or months ago we were all sitting at the table and Dean started saying things about Sam I wasn’t having it so we left, but we were going to the big top, and we heard voices, and it was Dean, and the new girl and they were,” she trailed off. Bobby didn’t rush her but the small boy piped up “they were talking about kidnapping and torturing Sam,” Bobby didn’t know what to say. So he thought for a second “Well let me say I am proud that you told me this, but we need to tell Mister Morningstar,”

It was the first meeting in months. They had stopped after the stuff with Sam had calmed down but this was needed. So the adults meet in the big tent. Chuck, Lucifer, Micheal, Ellen, Bobby, Lilith, John, and Mary had come. “So what is this about? I got shit to do,” John yelled out. Chuck stood in front of everyone “So it has been a while since we have had one of these, just a reminder that one person shall talk at a time, So there has been a report from an anonymous source that some of the children have planned to kidnap and torture another child, this is just a small reminder to keep an eye on your children and because of this children have a curfew of ten pm if any child is found outside, besides to use the washroom, they will be taken out of the show and mini-show for the year,” (the mini-show is something they do all year long the show consists of no storyline and only lasts a half an hour) there was a pause as Chuck eyed everyone in the room. “is there anything else that needs to be addressed?” Chuck didn’t have to wait long before somebody spoke. “Yeah, the demon boy tried to kill my daughter!” Lilith yelled. “I have no idea who you’re talking about. Nobody in my show is called demon boy,” She gave a small huff “Sam,” she muttered. “Well that is a separate matter that will have to be discussed between you and Lucifer, Anything else?” he waited a minute then dismissed everyone with the wave of his hand. Before the Winchesters could leave Chuck grabbed them. “John, Mary, I didn’t want you to feel called out, but it was Dean who was making these plans,” John looked over Chuck to see Lucifer as red as a tomato. “Ah, I see your son comes crying because someone looked at his son wrong and Dean gets punished,” Chuck frowned. “Listen it wasn’t Lucifer who came to me but you have a history of something like this,”  
“Oh come on Chuck just admit he is your favorite,”  
“John I’m not going to fight you, get Dean cleaned up or he’s out,”

John left the tent in a huff and Mary was trailing behind him silently. “That fucking rat,” John muttered. “What was that honey?” Mary asked hoping she heard wrong. “I fucking hate him! He ruined our fucking marriage with that kid! If the pay weren’t so good we would have left a long time ago,” Mary wanted to say something but knew she should say anything while her husband was in this state, but she needed to say something “So what do you want to do about Dean?” she asked. John glanced back at her with a slight smile on his face “nothing,”

“Tell me what happened with Dean and Sam,” Lilith looked down at Ruby. The girl was squirming under her mother's look. “Sam thinks I'm a bitch and Dean thinks I’m annoying but easy to manipulate,” Lilith nodded. “So what’s Dean's plan?” the blond asked. “In about a week he is going to kidnap Sam from his tents, he will take a knife and cut him, then light him on fire,” Ruby reported. Lilith nodded then went back to what she was doing before Ruby had entered. “Can you tell me why we're doing this?” Ruby asked. Lilith had her back facing the girl. “You little asshole don’t get to ask questions.”   
“But mom I want to know,” she whined. Lilith looked into her eyes “Lucifer is my father, and the bastard left me to rot, so I want to know everything about the little shitface and why he kept the asshole and not me, then I’m going to kill him,” 

The comic was beautiful to Sam. The blue circus performer reminded him of himself, he even had a tail. The boy was called a demon and monster but the german boy was just like everyone else. His story was sad but Sam couldn’t help to relate to him. Castiel had given him some comics after a trip he took with Chuck and he had been entranced ever since. After he had finished one he was confused why the one who looked so much like him would be sad at killing someone who killed kids. “Stefan was a brother to him it’s not something you can get over easily,” Castiel argued   
“Yeah, but he was killing kids. He was a monster” Sam rebutted.   
“It wasn’t his fault he was overwhelmed by the magic, it is not always black and white, good and evil, there are shades of grey, Sam,” that stuck with him not everything was black and white. Shades of grey you can’t just say people are good and bad people do both good and bad things. 

Everything was tense around the circus but Sam didn’t seem to notice. That might be because his birth created a tension that spanned almost his whole life. He was trotting down to the Singer's Trailer when he saw a group of kids consisting of Jo, Adam, Dean, and Ruby but continued on his way. He knocked on the thin door. A kind voice called “Come in,” the singer trailer was half of a mess of clothes and threads and the other half was tidy. There was a neatly made bed on one side of the wall and a small kitchen/dining room across from the door. There was a stool with the kind woman sitting on it. She gestured for him to come over while sewing something. “You’re daddy says you’ve sliced up a shirt with your horns and I thought it was about time you get a new look,” she gave a smile. Sam put his feet shoulder-width apart and stuck his arms out used to getting measurements done by now.

“This Friday after the mini-show, we will grab him Lucifer will be gone and the demon will be gone,”  
“Wait, you mean we’re doing this for real? What if he kills us? And the adults are already pissed at you,” Jo asked. Dean rolled his eyes and let out a large sigh “If you want to sit around and let the demon deceive the rest of the world,” he looked at Jo as if expecting her to be okay with this and she let out a sigh. “Look Dean I was fine when this was just talk but my parents would be pissed if they found out I was even a part of this,” Dean scowled at her back as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for reading   
> no beta reader so all mistakes are mine  
> pls comment it helps get the next chapter out sooner  
> love yall <3

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so all mistakes are mine  
> plz review it really does help the next chapter to come out faster  
> thank you guys so much for reading  
> love yall 3


End file.
